


The Broken Bro-Code

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Crack, Flowers, Fluff, Luwoo, M/M, Mechanics, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because they are too cute, kiddie dreamies, woocas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Lucas, a tough-looking mechanic, has fallen in love with a gorgeous kindergarten teacher named Jungwoo.





	The Broken Bro-Code

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by Bol4's Wind, which is a tooth-rotting sweet song everyone should listen to. There is nothing fluffier than luwoo, well almost nothing I guess.

                There are few words to describe Lucas. Loud. Sweaty. Crude. Clumsy. Swears like an effing sailor. Tall. Rough.

                “I am not rough.” Lucas slammed the hood down on one of the cars he was working on, sweating dripping down his forehead, almost entering his eye. Out of the corner of his eye, Yuta was standing there teasing him, shirtless for the world to see.

                “You’re right. I’m the rough one, at least Sicheng says so.” He turned around to wink at Sicheng, the shop’s head accountant. Sicheng gave him a glare and a middle finger in the air.

                “Let’s admit it though, you’re not exactly graceful in character.” Johnny laughed, handing Lucas a bottle. “I saw you tore into that rack of ribs yesterday when we went for dinner. You might as well be trying to audition for National Geographic as a lion.”

                “I’m sorry but I have a strict diet. Food every three hours.”

                “What kind of fucking diet is that?” Yuta laughed.

                “It’s the diet that keeps me from punching your face.” Lucas snapped at him. Yuta just giggled and gave Lucas a rough shove before he walked off to bother Sicheng for the umpteenth time that day.

                “What an ass.” Lucas rolled his eyes.

                “Really? Ten has a better one.”

                “Not that.” Lucas groaned at Johnny. Trust him to be working with a bunch of guys whose muscles were bigger than their brains.

                “I know, I was just kidding.” Johnny laughed. “Don’t mind Yuta. You know what he’s like when Sicheng denies him sex.”

                “Sicheng denies him?” Jaehyun looked up in surprise from his work underneath the hood of a Ford Mustang. “Didn’t think he had that kind of power.”

                “If the little twerp can say no to using the funds to buy a beer fridge he can definitely say no to Yuta.” Johnny rolled his eyes. “Fucking spoilsport.”

                “Whatever.” Lucas rolled his eyes, trying to rub the grease off his fingers. “I got to go.”

                “To where?”

                “Pick up my little cousin.” Lucas explained, checking his watch. “His mother is due any day now so she’s been at home resting till she squirts the baby out of her vagina. Therefore, I’m on pickup duty.”

                “You just described the most powerful moment God ever created as squirting from a vagina.” Jaehyun shook his head. “Real smooth Lucas.”

                Lucas gave Jaehyun two middle fingers as he walked out of the shop. It was quite hot due to the summer heat, so he unzipped half of his mechanic overalls, revealing his sweat-covered chest, thin white undershirt clinging to his skin and collarbones deep enough to actually catch the sweat he’s dripping for fish to swim in.

                Lucas was quite the catch in the neighbourhood. Actually, all the men working in Boss Mechanic were, to put it plainly, ‘cover models for sexy mechanic calendars’. The term was coined by Irene, owner of Red Velvet Cupcakes (the irony, I know) who was a frequent customer and professional ass-checker, men and women alike. Lucas passed by some of the girls working in Whiplash Lingerie and he recognized the owner Lisa, who gave him an air-kiss and a flirty wink. He even passed by Mrs. Kim, who was at least 70 years old now, and she gave him a come-hither look too.

                _I would be a damn good ladies man if I were straight._

                Lucas’s Chinese cousin, cute kid but extremely annoying, was studying at NCT Kindie. Normally Lucas wouldn’t be caught dead there, but he couldn’t say no to family. Chenle was expected to finish class at 1pm, and there were lots of parents waiting outside to pick up their children.

                “Why hello there.” A lady came up to Lucas and smiled at him. She must be at least 10 years older than Lucas was but that didn’t stop her from twirling her hair around her finger.

                “Hello.” He smiled politely.

                “Aren’t you a little young to be a father?”

                “I’m not. I’m here to pick up my little cousin.”

                “What a relief.” The lady sighed happily. “To think someone as young and handsome as you, were taken by someone so early in life is a real shame.”

                “I’m enjoying my single life very much thank you.” Lucas turned his head, hoping he could stop the conversation.

                “So what do you do? Judging by the stained overalls and grease on your neck, I say you work with machines a lot.”

                “Yes I do M’am.” Lucas was hoping that by calling her madam she would be turned off, but for some reason even more women seemed to be surrounding him now. “I’m a mechanic.”

                “Where do you work?”

                “Boss Mechanics.”

                “Oh my gosh really?!” Another lady squealed cutely. “They have the hottest young mechanics there!”

                “Joy!” another lady slapped her arm playfully. “What would your husband say?”

                “Sungjae doesn’t mind.” Joy waved the other lady away.

                “Joy is right, they do have the best looking young men doing the work.” The Annoying Madam was now smiling eerily at him. “I take it you are the best one there?”

                “Why are you talking to my cousin Lucas?” a voice came from below. Young Chenle slipped a hand into Lucas’s, sucking on his lollipop. “He’s gay.”

                The two words seemed to dispel the mothers like magic. The women backed off him and busied themselves by looking for their own children. Lucas had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing at how The Annoying Madam looked at him awkwardly. She quickly recovered her composure.

                “So was my second husband but I changed that.” She grinned.

                “Are you rich?” Chenle asked curiously. Lucas burst into laughter at Chenle’s question as the lady just huffed and walked away.

                “Thanks kid.” Lucas gave Chenle a fist bump.

                “For what?” Chenle asked curiously.

                “Long story.” Lucas rolled his eyes. He was about to walk away when he turned his head to see a young, male teacher at the kindergarten front door. He was waving goodbye to all the children and he was positively the most beautiful person Lucas had ever laid eyes upon. He had soft brown hair, porcelain skin, a cute set of small dimples near his chin. He was greeting the kids goodbye and he had the softest, gentlest voice Lucas had ever heard, like an angel playing soft harp music.

                That was what he was. An angel.

                The angel turned to Lucas’s direction and waved. Chenle waved back cutely. “Bye Mr. Kim!”

                “Who’s he?” Lucas asked.

                “He’s my teacher, Mr. Kim Jungwoo.”

                “Jungwoo.” Lucas mouthed his name between his lips, letting the syllables roll around on his tongue.

                “He’s my favourite teacher.” Chenle said as they walked home hand in hand. “He’s always very nice to us and he reads nice bedtime stories.”

                “With a voice like that I bet you fall asleep right away.”

                “We do.” Chenle nodded. “But Jisung kicks in his sleep so he always wakes me up.”

                “Jisung?”

                “He’s my best friend.”

                “Ah okay.” Lucas shrugged. Chenle went on to talk about something that happened in school that day but Lucas was only half-listening. He couldn’t forget the way Jungwoo smiled at him (Chenle technically, but he was standing next to him, so by association Lucas decided that it count) and just how…how soft and beautiful he looked.

                Suddenly, picking up Chenle from school became a whole lot more interesting.

**********************

                “Oh Lucas!” Lucas’s mother called him from the living room when he returned home that day. “Uncle Bobby had been called away to Japan for a couple of days and Aunt Rose is still resting. She wants to know if it’s okay for you to walk Chenle to and from school from now on.”

                “To school?” Lucas groaned. “But I usually have breakfast with the gang before the shop opens.”

                “I know but your aunt can’t go anywhere and your father and I have the restaurant to take care of.” His mother said. “Just walk your kid cousin will you? It’s only for a couple of days.”

                “But mom…” Lucas paused for a minute when he remembered something. Jungwoo. The angel.

                “What?” she huffed, ready to put up a fight with him.

                “On second thought, I’ll do it.”

                “Really?” she stared at him with wide eyes. “That went easier than I thought.”

                “When is Aunt Rose expecting?”

                “In two weeks I think.”

                _Two weeks. Two weeks of seeing Jungwoo Monday to Friday._

                “Is it possible for Aunt Rose to delay giving birth?”

                “What kind of…”

                “Nothing mom!!” Lucas ran up the stairs as his mom stared at him incredulously, wondering what the hell was going on with him.

**********************

                “Good morning Chenle!” Lucas was slightly disappointed to see a different teacher greeting Chenle the next morning when he dropped him off at the kindergarten.

                “Good morning Mr. Lee!” Chenle beamed. Mr. Lee, with a name tag that said Lee Taeyong, was quite handsome but he wasn’t quite the angel Lucas was looking for.

                “And you are?” Taeyong asked, extending a hand out towards Lucas.

                “Oh, my name is Lucas. I’m Chenle’s older cousin.”

                “Why don’t you come on in?” Taeyong asked, ushering them in. The first point of struggle was taking off his shoes, because Lucas was wearing huge boots and there were a million little tiny shoes with flowers and superheroes surrounding his. He had one hand holding Chenle’s Digimon backpack and entered the kindergarten. Kids were sitting at the table with glasses of milk and bread.

                “Have a good day little man.” Lucas said. “I’ll see you after school.”

                “Bye Lucas hyung!” Chenle said, smiling widely as he ran to join his friends at the table. Lucas looked around the classroom for a certain someone, but was instead looking at pastel walls, colourful furniture and a wall covered in kiddie drawings.

                “I guess Chenle’s mother hasn’t given birth yet.” Taeyong laughed.

                “Nope, but she is looking very much like a whale.” Lucas chuckled. “Maybe if I pop her with a needle like a balloon the baby will fall out.”

                “It’s very nice of you to drop Chenle off and pick him up.”

                “Oh? You saw me?” Lucas asked.

                “No I didn’t, but Jungwoo did. Hey Jungwoo!” Taeyong called towards the kitchen and Lucas’s breath really did stop when Jungwoo appeared. He was wearing a brown, teddy bear apron around his waist and a soft white sweater.

                “Is this the guy you saw yesterday?” Taeyong asked.

                “Yeah!” Jungwoo exclaimed with that adorable, soft voice of his. Lucas wanted to just melt in his spot like cotton candy in the sun. “It’s nice to meet you. My name is Jungwoo.”

                “I’m Lucas, Chenle’s older cousin.” Lucas greeted him back.

                “Chenle is one of the best kids in this class.” Jungwoo grinned. “He’s very smart and friendly. Although he does…” he winced at a piercing laugh, belonging to no other than the Chinese kid in question.

                “Make a little too much noise?” Lucas continued. “Trust me. He’s worse at home.”

                “We’re considering sound-proofing the windows.” Taeyong rubbed his ear. “Do you happen to know anyone?”

                “I work with machines, glass is too delicate for me.”

                “Where do you work?” Jungwoo asked.

                “Boss Mechanics.”

                “Oh.” Jungwoo nodded. “How nice.”

                At this point, Lucas had forgotten how to respond like a normal human being and was too busy staring at Jungwoo. Mapping out the features on his face, like the little freckles underneath his eyes, the way his nose crinkles when he smiles.

                _I better stop this before I look like a creep._

“I have to go.” Lucas slapped himself mentally. “Got to get to work.”

                “Have a good day then, Lucas.”

                _Lucas._ Even the way Jungwoo said his name made his blood race and his heart pound. He quickly waved goodbye and almost ran out of the kindergarten, not because he was late, but because he couldn’t stand another moment without feeling like he could burst into flames.

**********************

                “Isn’t that disgusting?”

                “Yeah.” Lucas groaned as he got out from under the car he was working on. “This engine got stuck in some nasty stuff.”

                “I’m not talking about that.” Jaehyun groaned. “I’m talking about them.”

                Lucas looked to where he was pointing and he saw Johnny and his boyfriend Ten, leaning against the wall while talking about something. Their lips were moving but no one could hear a thing, might have something to do with the fact that they were attached to each other most of the time. Ten had his back on the wall, hands wrapped around Johnny’s waist while Johnny rested his forearm on the wall, pressing kisses against his neck while Ten giggled in his embrace.

                “Where’s the boss when you need him?” Jaehyun grumbled. “Where’s Sicheng?”

                “Sucking Yuta under the table.” Lucas shrugged. “If you’re so jealous get a date.”

                “I’m not jealous. It’s just I don’t think it’s right to be displaying such explicit affections of display at work.”

                “Boy you are a bitch.” Lucas grinned. “When’s the last time you’ve gotten laid?”

                “When’s the last time _you_ got laid?” Jaehyun snapped. “Two can play at this game.”

                “Fine. I’m backing off.”

                “Let’s make a pact. We stay single together.”

                “Dude why do I have to do that?”

                “It’s part of the bro code. The bros stay single until each other has found their significant other.”

                “What kind of shitty code is that?”

                “The Jung Jaehyun Doctrine.”

                “Okay no wonder it’s shit.”

                “Fuck off Lucas.” Jaehyun threw a dirty glove at him.

                “So I will.” Lucas said, grabbing a towel. “I have to go.”

                “You’re leaving me to third-wheel those losers?” Jaehyun groaned. “You just broke Article 57 Section DO NOT LEAVE YOUR BRO HANGING!”

                “Every man for himself.” Lucas grinned. He practically skipped his way out of the shop and ignored Jaehyun giving him the middle finger, once again unzipping the upper part of his overalls. He saw Lisa again but this time he didn’t even bother to acknowledge her. He had been waiting all morning to do this, to pick up Chenle.

                To see Jungwoo again.

                Lucas knew he was a fish out of water. Him in his dirty black overalls, light brown hair and piercings all over both ears like it was a display case for men’s earrings. He was taller, bigger and his boots thumped on the ground when he walked. Amongst all the mothers, he stood out like a tree in the desert.

                “Hi Chenle!”

                “Hi hyung!” Chenle hopped out excitedly.

                Lucas looked up to see Jungwoo talking to someone, most likely another teacher. The other teacher was laughing at something he said, and the two of them had their arms on each other’s shoulders, whispering and joking in between.

                “Are you looking at something?”

                “Uh, yeah.” Lucas nodded. “Who’s that?”

                “That’s Mr. Kim Doyoung. He’s the headmaster.”

                “Really?” Lucas frowned.

                “He’s very scary.” Chenle shuddered. “He’s nice when he’s nice but other than that he’s very scary.”

                Lucas had to agree with that. Doyoung looked strict, with a neat tie and glasses on the tip of his nose as if he was constantly looking down at people. Jungwoo smiled at the headmaster and patted his arm. Doyoung nodded and slowly cracked a smile.

                Lucas could spend hours staring at Jungwoo. He saw the way Doyoung softened around the pretty teacher and Lucas’s heart melted at the sight. He had the most beautiful smile, and when he leaned down to give one of the children a goodbye hug he was actually jealous of the snotty 5-year-old. He wanted to know what it felt like to have Jungwoo in his arms, to feel him, to touch him, to see his beauty up close…

                “Can we go home now?” Chenle stomped his foot. “I’m hungry!” he whined loudly.

                “Chenle!” Jungwoo turned and waved. “Why haven’t you gone home yet?”

                _Shit. Angel approaching. Angel approaching._

                “Hello Lucas.” Jungwoo smiled at him, coming closer to them.

                _Angel smiling. Angel smiling. Brain malfunctioning. Pants tightening._

                “Hello there.”

                “I wanna go home now!!” Chenle stomped his foot again.

                “Shut up and let me talk to your pretty teacher.” Lucas snapped. He turned to Jungwoo and saw the surprised expression on his face and he knew he done fucked up. “Oh, I mean…”

                “That’s very kind of you.” Jungwoo said. “I bet you say that to all your clients.”

                “Huh?”

                “Well, you know.” Jungwoo shrugged. “You work at Boss Mechanics, and you… I thought all of you are good at flirting.”

                “My mama said Lucas wouldn’t know how to catch a girl even if they were all fishes and he had a net.” Chenle said. “That’s probably because he’s gay.”

                “Shut up you little dolphin squeaker or I’ll eat all your chocolate when we go home.” Lucas growled at the young child through gritted teeth.

                “If you don’t stop talking to my teacher we won’t get home!”

                “I think you better go.” Jungwoo laughed softly. “Chenle gets awfully snappy when he’s hungry.”

                “I know, I’ve lived with him all these years.” Lucas rolled his eyes. “Let’s go you monster.”

                Jungwoo waved them goodbye as the duo walked home. On the way home, Lucas gave the child such a mean glare that even the puppy walking next to them whimpered in fear.

                “Did you have to interrupt my conversation with your teacher? That was very rude.”

                “You were spending so much time staring at him.” Chenle rolled his eyes. “I got bored waiting for you.”

                “Didn’t your mama ever teach you to not talk back to your elders?”

                “Didn’t yours teach you to be brave and talk to people if you want something?”

                _Damn it._

**********************

                The next day, as Jungwoo was getting ready to water the flower beds in the kindergarten garden, he spotted Chenle and Lucas arriving at the front gate. He waved at Chenle and went to open the gate.

                “Good morning Chenle!”

                “Good morning Mr. Kim.” The child smiled widely, obviously well-fed and in better spirits than when he left yesterday. The child bowed politely and ran inside to join his classmates.

                “Good morning.” Lucas smiled. He was wearing a white T-shirt with short sleeves that highlighted his strong muscles and the dark dragon tattoo on his left arm. His jeans were dirty and stained with grease and paint. The sun shone off his skin, giving him a gorgeous glow.

                “Good morning.” Jungwoo leaned against the gate. “You look nice today.”

                “Oh this?” Lucas looked down at himself. “This is my work outfit. It looks nice now only because something hasn’t exploded in my face yet, which it usually does.”

                “Still…” Jungwoo pouted his bottom lip. “You look nice.”

                _So do you. You look absolutely beautiful. Gosh that bottom lip…_

                “I need to go tend those flowers.” Jungwoo sighed as he turned around. “These flowers won’t water themselves.”

                “Hey, do you like them?”

                “I do.”

                “What’s your favourite?”

                “Lilies.”

                _Note taken._

**********************

                “Why are you taking a potted plant with you?” Chenle asked the next day as Lucas walked him to school.

                “It’s none of your business.”

                “Is it for work? Do you have someone you like? Mum says you only get flowers for people who are either dead, sick or someone you like.”

                “I said it’s none of your business.” Lucas huffed as he cradled the potted lily under his arm. He had gotten enough flak from his parents, his co-workers and even the god damn lady who sold it. Jennie kept teasing him and Yuta would not stop wriggling his eyebrows and making obscene gestures in the shop.

                “You don’t say a word about these flowers, got it?”

                “Okay.”

                “Good, now go in.” Lucas practically pushed Chenle in and the youngster ran off. He waited for a few minutes before placing the plant by the gate, carefully tucking it into a corner where it wouldn’t be disturbed or kicked over. Then, he pretended nothing happened and walked away, hiding behind the corner of a restaurant where he could watch the kindergarten without suspicion.

                Jungwoo appeared a few minutes later. He didn’t notice the pot at first and seemed to carry on with his duties, but then he turned his head and his face lit up. He picked up the potted plant and smiled in glee. Lucas felt his heart beat faster and faster. Jungwoo looked around for the person who left the plant, but he couldn’t see anyone. He read the card stuck on the pot that said: have a good day.

                Jungwoo looked around one more time before he went inside. Lucas was ready to go when he saw that Jungwoo had placed the pot on the windowsill, looking at it again and again before leaving it by the window, under the glare of the morning light. Lucas couldn’t erase the image of Jungwoo smiling in happiness when he found the flowers.

                He vowed then and there to buy a fucking lily farm for Jungwoo if he asked, even if Yuta started making stupid penis symbols with his hands again.

**********************

                “Nice flowers you got there.” Lucas gestured at the plant on the windowsill, pinching himself to stop laughing or acting weird when he came to pick Chenle up.

                “They are, aren’t they?” Jungwoo smiled. “Someone left it this morning. I wish I knew who he or she was.”

                “Maybe you have a secret admirer.” Lucas grinned.

                “If so he has good taste.” Jungwoo laughed softly. “Speaking of which, there is a little dance coming up this Friday where we usually invite parents to come with their kids. I know Chenle’s mother is still pregnant and his father is still away at work, so I was wondering if you would show up instead.”

                “Me?” Lucas pointed to himself.

                “It’s only for a couple of hours.” Jungwoo explained. “It’s like a little tea party where we teach the kids good table manners, how to ask someone to dance with them and all.”

                “So… I have to dance?” Lucas felt all the blood drain from his body. He was an extremely clumsy dancer. Once, he nearly fell and broke his ankle when he went clubbing with Johnny and the gang, and he was dancing on the floor.

                “Come on hyung!” Chenle whined. “You have to come with me.”

                “Yes please do.” Jungwoo said, pouting cutely and clasping his hands together. “It would be so much fun.”

                Jungwoo fluttered his eyelashes and Lucas pinched himself so hard he had formed a bruise on his thigh. _Fuck, I want to take him in my arms and smash his lips with mine now._

                “I…I guess so.”

                “I’ll see you then! The dance is at 12pm, and we provide lunch as well.”

                “Lucas hyung, aren’t you a bad dancer?” Chenle asked when they were out of earshot. “Mama always said you had feet to stomp, not dance.”

                “You know what, you need to stop listening to your mother.” Lucas rolled his eyes at him. “I need to see someone.”

                “Who?”

                “Someone who can teach me how to dance.”

**********************

                _I cannot believe I am doing this._ Lucas sighed heavily as he knocked on someone’s door. He didn’t think that this day would come.

                _Please don’t let me regret this._

                “Who is it?”

                “It’s me jackass.” Lucas groaned.

                “Hello there.” Johnny grinned as he opened the door. He was dressed casually in a DADDY hoodie which made Lucas throw up in his mouth and black sweatpants. “Welcome to my humble abode.”

                “Thanks.”

                For every DADDY, there had to be a BABY, and the said baby was sitting on the couch in a large oversize hoodie with it’s matching name scrawled across it, busy playing Mario Kart. Ten got off the couch and waved at Lucas.

                “Hey Lucas! What are you doing here?”

                “I need a favour.” Lucas sighed heavily. “Only you guys can do it but you cannot breathe a word of this to anyone.”

                “What is it? Financial help? Erectile dysfunction? Organising an orgy?” Johnny asked.

                “First of all no, secondly fuck no and thirdly what the fuck is wrong with you?”

                “Ignore him.” Ten rolled his eyes. “What is it?”

                “I need you to teach me how to dance.”

                “Oh that’s easy.” Johnny sprung to his feet in excitement. “What kind of dance are we doing? Hip-hop? Jive? Tap dance? Or the hip-swaying kind you need to get all the boys in your backyard when we go clubbing?”

                “Actually…”

                “You know Ten has a pole upstairs if you’re into that too.”

                “You have a what in your…forget it, look,” Lucas shushed Johnny’s TMI rambling. “It’s the kind of dance you do with kids.”

                “The baby shark dance?” Ten raised an eyebrow.

                “No, Chenle is having a dance party at his kindergarten and I’m his substitute date. I just need to learn how to navigate around the kids and not break any toes or step on any one of them by accident.”

                “Ah, you mean the slow dancing kind.” Johnny nodded.

                “I didn’t think you would be into that.”

                “I’m not. I got dragged into it so, you know.”

                “Uh huh.” Ten grinned. “What’s his name?”

                “What are you talking about?”

                “What’s his name?” Johnny teased.

                “What who’s name I don’t…”

                “What. Is. His. Name.” the couple asked loudly.

                Lucas sighed. “His name is Jungwoo.”

                “Is he cute? I know you like the cute ones.”

                “He’s adorable.” Lucas broke down. “He has the softest smile and the gentlest voice and he’s so beautiful my heart bursts every time I see him and he has the softest way of saying my name and when the sun hits his skin a halo circles him like an angel and when he talks to me I can hear bells ringing…”

                “Do something.” Ten whispered at Johnny. “I think we broke him.”

                “He has the softest hair it’s like liquid chocolate and he smells so good…”

                “Hey hey hey!” Johnny shook Lucas by the shoulders. “Snap out of it! We get it!”

                “Did I also mention that I want nothing more than to do hold him in my arms and kiss him and cuddle him and I’ll buy him the whole world like Eminem said in his song mockingbird but at the same time take off his clothes and leave marks all over his pretty porcelain skin?”

                “You just described my relationship with Ten in 55 words. Nice.” Johnny laughed. “We get it. You like him.”

                “You need to teach me how to dance. Please.”

                “You have come to the right place.” Ten grinned. “When we’re through with you, you’ll be able to dance so well you’ll sweep him off his feet.”

**********************

                “I wonder why Johnny isn’t in today.” Jaehyun said, closing up his tool box and handing Lucas a towel.

                “He has a case of sore toes.”

                “What did he do? Smash it against a wall or something?”

                “Uh, yeah.” Lucas turned away from Jaehyun as fast as possible. He went to his locker and dug out a duffel bag. He ducked into the showers and after 15 minutes, emerged in a smart dress shirt and neatly pressed dress pants. Jaehyun dropped his jaws in shock and Yuta made a loud howling noise when he saw him.

                “Make way for Lucas!” he yelled obnoxiously. “The man who’s here to make a good impression on your father but also gets called ‘daddy’ under the sheets.”

                “You guys are disgusting.” Lucas rolled his eyes. “This is for my cousin. I’m trying to make a good impression for him.”

                “More like picking up some single parents.” Jaehyun grinned. “Does it have something to do with that pretty looking thing on your phone that you spend way too much time staring at?”

                “I do not.” _Note to self: change lockscreen wallpaper ASAP._

                “Go get him tiger.” Yuta patted him on the back. “Let us know what the dress code for the wedding is.”

                “DON’T FORGET THE BRO CODE!” Jaehyun yelled after him.

                Lucas shook his head as he walked off. He stopped at one of the shop windows to take one last look at himself. Hair? Check. Shirt? Check. Pants? Check. Shoes? Check. Smell? Used a lot of cologne so hopefully check.

                Dancing skills? Not check.

                Despite Ten and Johnny’s help, Lucas didn’t feel confident about the dancing bit. Ten complained that he was too rough, and Johnny quit after he stepped on his foot too many times. Lucas knew he would make a fool of himself if he was asked to dance with anyone, so he spent the whole night coming up with ways to say no if someone asked him to dance.

                “Hello Lucas!” Taeyong greeted him. “Wow you look amazing!”

                “Thank you.” Lucas smiled as he entered the class. He looked around and realized that he was one of very few men in the room, and certainly the youngest. The mothers started whispering to each other when he entered, and Lucas ducked his head shyly.

                “Hey everyone! This is my cousin Lucas!” Chenle announced as he ran to him and pulled his hand.

                “Wow you are so tall!” one of the kids gasped.

                “Can I dance with you later?” another one asked.

                “Quite the charmer, even with little kids.” Taeyong teased, nudging Lucas playfully. Lucas just smiled at the kids and took his seat. Chenle was dressed nicely in a mini version of a tux and all the other kids were dressed to the nines as well. Jungwoo appeared from the back carrying a tray of sandwiches and plastic tea cups. He didn’t notice a rubber toy on the floor and accidentally stepped on it.

                “Woah!!”

                “I got you!” Lucas bolted from his seat and grabbed Jungwoo’s arm, pulling him back to safety. Thankfully nothing dropped and the toy was kicked out of the way.

                “Thank you-wow.” Jungwoo looked at Lucas and smiled widely. “You look handsome, as usual.”

                _Did he say AS USUAL?!?!?_

                “Are you okay?”

                “I’m fine.” Jungwoo steadied himself. “Thanks.”

                “Cousin Lucas! Jeno wants to see your Justin Bieber imitation!” Chenle ran up to him and dragged him back. Lucas turned around to see Jungwoo smiling at him.

                _Maybe this won’t be so bad._

 **********************

                “Do you like Mr. Kim?” Chenle asked, pouring some tea into a cup and politely handing it to Lucas.

                “Why do you want to know?” Lucas narrowed his eyes into slits.

                “Because you’ve been acting weird all day.” Chenle shrugged. “Would you like some sugar?”

                “No thank you.” Lucas shook his head, his butt aching from sitting on a tiny child stool and his long legs cramping up. Everything was far too small for his giant frame and he had flowers in his hair because the girls stuck them in it.

                “So do you like Mr. Kim?”

                “Maybe.”

                “How do you maybe like someone? Either you do or you don’t.”

                “Shut up and finish your sandwiches.”

                “Okay kids!” Taeyong clapped his hands excitedly. “Now it’s time for the dance!”

                _Shit._

                “Remember your manners, say please when you ask and thank you when you accept. You can dance with your parents too.”

                “I want to dance with you!!” Mina said, running up to Lucas and grabbing his arm.

                “I want to dance with you too!!” another child ran up to him.

                “Maybe Lucas can dance with all of you.” Taeyong said. The girls dragged Lucas to his feet and pulled him to the dance floor. Big boy Lucas was defenseless against a bunch of girls in ballerina skirts. He turned to see Jungwoo giggling at the sight. He was embarrassed at first but hey, if you can’t fight them, why not join them?

                _Don’t step on their toes, don’t step on their toes._

                Lucas spun the girls around and they squealed in delight. Jungwoo was dancing with Chenle instead and the whole class was having fun. Lucas somehow managed to avoid hurting anyone by not moving his lower body and just his arms. Might as well because the girls seemed to more swinging from a totem pole than actually dancing.

                Finally the dance was over. Lucas patted himself on the back because he managed to not fall over, hurt anyone or himself, or look like a massive idiot. Under Doyoung’s orders, the kids collected the plates and helped to clean up. Taeyong then took them outside into the garden to take pictures before calling it a day.

                “Do you need help?” Lucas asked Jungwoo who was wiping down tables.

                “I’m fine. Why don’t you go out and take some pictures? Everyone dressed up all nicely today.”

                “If you don’t mind, I would much rather stay here with you.”

                Jungwoo blushed shyly at his words. “No, I don’t mind. You’re welcomed to stay.”

                The two of them rearranged chairs and tables in comfortable silence. “The kids like you.” Jungwoo said.

                “I bet it’s because I’m tall so I remind them of a giant or something.”

                “Or you’re just very approachable.” Jungwoo said. “You know kids have a sixth sense for this kind of stuff.”

                “I can do without them hanging off me like a monkey from a tree.” Lucas laughed.

                “You didn’t dance very much with them.”

                “I can’t dance.”

                “You can’t?”

                “I tried but I sent my friend to the hospital because I stepped on his toes too much.”

                “You can’t be that bad.” Jungwoo laughed. “I bet I can teach you.”

                “You…what?”

                “I can teach you how to dance. Come on.”

                “Here?” Lucas looked around immediately.

                “Sure.” Jungwoo said. “Take my hand.”

                Those were the words Lucas never thought he would hear. He took Jungwoo’s hand and he swore it sent electricity up his spine.

                “Put your hand on my waist.”

                Lucas put his shaky hand on his waist. _Oh god it’s so small._

                “Just follow my lead, okay?”

                _Don’t fuck this up Lucas Wong. Don’t fuck this up._

                “Front. Left. Back. Right.” Jungwoo slowly led Lucas. “Just keep making this square.”

                “Okay.” _Front, left, back, right._

                “You should look at me.” Jungwoo said. “It’s rude to not look at someone when you dance.”

                _I can’t look at you. If I do I’ll explode._

                “What if I miss my step?”

                “You won’t. Trust me.”

                Lucas took a deep breath and looked up. He didn’t realize until then that Jungwoo was almost the same height as he was, so he could look directly in his eyes and _holy moly_ he swore his heart stopped then and there.

                “That’s it. Follow my lead.” Jungwoo coaxed him slowly, his voice breathing past him like gentle waves as Lucas never broke eye-contact, letting Jungwoo guide him. He was completely lost in Jungwoo’s sensation, his voice, his sound, his eyes, his grip, his everything.

                “I’m…I’m dancing.”

                “Yes you are, and no broken toes.” Jungwoo laughed. “Are you ready for another challenge?”

                “What?” Lucas yelped in shock as Jungwoo wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing the two of them closer than ever and Lucas had to wind his entire arm around Jungwoo’s waist to hold his ground. They were no more than an inch apart and Lucas almost stepped on his foot in the mess that he is.

                “You can hold me closer now.”

                _Holy shit what is happening?_

                Lucas gulped thickly. Jungwoo continued to smile at him innocently.

                “I…I…”

                Lucas couldn’t talk. Jungwoo leaned closer, his eyes fluttering shut. Lucas closed his and let Jungwoo’s lips fall on his. The kiss was gentle and feathery, the kind of kiss he had imagined his angel giving him for the first time. Lucas’s hand went to Jungwoo’s neck, rubbing the back of his neck as the teacher smiled into the kiss.

                “I like you.” Lucas blurted.

                “I like you too.” Jungwoo whispered quietly, bringing his face closer. “Can you kiss me again?”

                Lucas couldn’t believe what he heard, but he didn’t care because he moved to kiss Jungwoo again, this time deeper and more intimate when he realized Jungwoo felt the same. The gentleness was gone, and this time fire and warmth replaced it.

                “OW!!!”

                Lucas and Jungwoo stopped kissing at the sound of a loud cry. They turned to the door and they saw little kids outside the door, with Chenle holding his knee in pain. The kids stared at them in shock. Lucas and Jungwoo stared back.

                “Children!! Didn’t I tell you it was rude to spy on other people?”

                “Sorry Mr. Lee.” They mumbled in apology.

                “Get away from the front door!” Taeyong shooed them aside. “Besides, that’s my spot.”

                “HEY!!!”

**********************

                “They are disgusting.” Jaehyun slammed the hood of the car he was working on.

                “What is?” Lucas asked.

                “Them.” He pointed at Johnny and Ten, who were giggling at something on Johnny’s phone. Ten was nestled in Johnny’s arms, looking cuddly and comfortable, as if Johnny was his personal blanket.

                “Let me guess, you still haven’t gotten laid.”

                “Couples are disgusting. All that love and fluff. Yuck.” He shuddered. “I’m glad I have you who understands me. Us bros have to stick together.”

                “Sorry, bro.” Lucas smirked. “You have to count me out.”

                “Why?”

                “Hi Lucas!” Jungwoo waved as he entered the workshop. “I bought lunch for us this time.”

                “You did not.” Jaehyun stared at him in betrayal.

                “I did.”

                “Lucas Wong, I am so disappointed in you. You broke the bro code.”

                “It was worth it.” Lucas grinned, wrapping an arm around Jungwoo. “Look at him.”

                “You are cancelled. I need a new best friend.”

                “No, you need to stop your whiny ass complaining and get laid, not beat your meat to that stupid porn site you use.”

                “Fuck you Lucas.”

                “He’s really a nice man.” Lucas turned to Jungwoo, who laughed at him. “Ignore him.”

                “I need a favour. My boss is coming in with his car which needs a tune up, do you think you can do something?”

                “Sure, let me see it.”

                They waited a couple more minutes and Doyoung showed up in his Ford. The headmaster aligned from the car and removed his glasses.

                “Doyoung, this is my boyfriend Lucas.”

                “Nice to meet you.” Lucas shook his head. “This is my colleague Jung…”

                “Jung Jaehyun at your service.” Jaehyun took Doyoung’s hand in his and winked. “How may I help you today?”

                “My car needs a tune up. Do you think you can do something about it?”

                “You’ve come to the right place.”

                “That’s awesome!” Doyoung heaved a sigh in relief. “How much is this going to cost me?”

                “Well usually a couple of hundred, but for you,” Jaehyun smirked as he walked closer to Doyoung. “I’ll do it for free if you give me your number.”

                Doyoung stared at Jaehyun incredulously before he turned to Jungwoo. “Is he serious?”

                “Unfortunately, he is.” Lucas sighed.

                “Well then.” Doyoung shrugged. “As long as you do a good job.”

                “Don’t worry, that’s why my nickname is Jaehyun the Magnificent.”

                “Why?” Doyoung asked.

                “Because these hands do magic,” Jaehyun answered “and not just on cars.”

                “I guess the bro code is broken.” Lucas shook his head.

                “I’m supposed to apologize but I’m not even sorry.” Jungwoo laughed.

                “Don’t be.” Lucas said, kissing him softly. “You’re the best thing that has happened to me.”

                “Charmer. Suddenly found your words to speak to me huh?” Jungwoo teased. “After all this time staring at me across a fence and that lily pot you conveniently placed for me.”

                “You didn’t like it?”

                “I didn’t say that.”

                Lucas kissed him again, pulling Jungwoo closer. “You are so soft and gentle, kissing you is like kissing cotton candy.”

                “Really?” Jungwoo grinned playfully, pulling Lucas’s ear down to his lips before whispering words that set Lucas on fire.

                “I’m not always so gentle.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write something sweet after having written stuff that were more heavy handed I guess hahahaha I ship them so much TT
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think and if you think I should do more of these kinds of stuff.


End file.
